Saiyan Games
by Kitar
Summary: Pan is left alone for three weeks, A tournament is being held to find the strongest female Saiyan on planet Vegeta, Who will win, and why is the tournament being held? T/P and maybe G/B (A/N:This is my first fanfic) Please R/R
1. Flashbacks and Food

My first fanfic of any type. No one kill me if its really bad okay? This is going to be an A/U Trunks and Pan, and maybe Goten/Bra later on. The setting is Planet Vegeta, and yes all the characters are 100% Saiyan. Also the character ages are different. Why? Cause I said so!!! Okay, thats the basics, I think..... >. On with the story...   
Pan - 18, Trunks - 23, Marron - 21, Uubu - 20, Goten - 22, and Bra - 17   
*****************************************************************   
Saiyan Games   
**Chapter One:** Flashbacks and Food   
**Story By:** Kitar   
**Edited By:** Fallen Virtue

Pan watched the sun sink lower and lower. For some reason, watching the sunset always helped her think. Two years ago her Grandma Chichi and Grandpa Goku had disappeared. No one knew where they went. Gohan, her father, probably took it the hardest. Now her father was away on another mission, and her mother, Videl, was killed six months ago. The next three weeks she had the whole house to herself. Three weeks to sit around, with no sparring partner, and no decent cooking. Why hadn't her father let her come with him? Pan asked herself that question over and over again. 

Deep down, she knew why. 

****Flashback**** 

Gohan was packing for his next mission. Meanwhile, Pan was sitting in a chair and watching him run all over the house looking for his other blue sock. She glanced at the clock. He had 10 minutes to finish packing and get to the ship or he'd be late again. 

Gohan growled in frustration. "Where is it? I know it was here last time I looked. Damnit! I'm gonna be late now. Pan? Have you seen my other sock?" 

"No, sorry Dad. Why don't you just take your yellow ones instead?" 

"The yellow ones don't match." He glanced at the clock. Eight minutes left. He growled again. "Alright, I'll take the yellow ones. I'm dead if I'm late again." 

Just as Gohan was about to run out the door Pan stopped him. "Dad why can't I come with you? I can take care of myself, and I'm stronger than most of the women on Vegeta!" 

"Pan I know you're strong. Your Mother was too, but if I let you go and you got killed, well, I would never forgive myself. Don't you understand? You're all I have left. I can't lose you. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. See you in three weeks. Bye Pan, I love you. Try not to burn down the house." He gave her a quick hug then flew off towards the ship, leaving a trail of ki behind him. 

Pan looked up and watched the trail fade, silently hoping, he would come back alive. 

****End Flashback**** 

The sun had long since gone down. Pan stood up and dusted the grass off her shorts. "Time to go home." She sighed, then took off. 

She arrived home five minutes later and decided to make supper. She went into the kitchen, then started rummaging through the cupboards for something easy to make. 

"Hmmmm.... lets see, I could make a peanut butter sandwich, macaroni and cheese, or..... a blue sock?" She looked at the sock, and smiled. "How did Dad manage to lose his sock in the kitchen cupboard? Oh well, I'll give it to him when he gets home." Pan took one last look at the sock and smiled again, then put the sock back into the cupboard and decided on going out for supper. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Pan walked down the crowed street, looking for somewhere to eat while her stomach grumbled loudly. "Dang it, I shouldn't have skipped lunch." She glanced at the buildings as she passed them. "Hmmm, Saiyan food... Changeling... and, YES! PIZZA!!!!" 

Pan turned sharply and entered the Pizza shop. She quickly glanced around and decided to sit in the bar section. The bartender was at the other end of the counter, flirting with a blonde girl in Saiyan armor. He watched Pan enter and sit down. He quickly ended his conversation with the blonde, and walked over to Pan. 

The bartender introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Uubu, what can I get for you?" 

Pan leaned back, tilting her stool. She quickly scanned the menu and looked up with her decision. "How about three large pizzas, and a half gallon of apple juice." 

"Alright, that'll be ready in twenty minutes." The bartender turned, and walked back over to the blonde, continuing his conversation with her. 

Pan's stomach growled loudly again. "I gotta find something to keep my mind off the food." She got up, and walked over to a bulletin board and started reading the various flyers tacked on to it. 

Baby-sitter needed. Four kids, three hours a week, good pay. Scouter for sale. Low price, great condition. Tournament of the strongest women on Vegeta. Saturday at noon. 

"Hmmm, a tournament. Sounds fun. Heck, I have nothing better to do this Saturday." She grabbed a pen and wrote the time of the tournament on the back of her hand. 

The bartender looked over to her and shouted. "Hey Miss, your food is done!" 

Pan smiled, walked back over to the counter and sat down again. She ate her pizzas in record time, paid for them, and started back home. As she walked, she thought about the competition. "The tournament is on Saturday. That gives me two days to train and a day to rest. Oh, I almost forgot. I have to polish my armor too. It still has the burns on it from training with Dad." Pan reached home by nine-thirty and decided to go to bed early. That way she could get an early start training tomorrow. She just needed to find a sparring partner... 

*****************************************************************   
Okay, Short Chapter... What'd you think? Bad huh? Review if you want me to keep going *crosses her fingers* Please review Please Please Please!!!!! (A/N: I'm pathetic, aren't I)   
Characters are © Akira Toriyama (aka: Not Me)


	2. Breakfast and Sparring

I know I haven't updated in a LONG time *sorry* I kinda got grounded >. (good job me) So, I've banned from the computer. (I was grounded because I forgot to wash the dishes ONCE ahhhh!!! only once grrrrr >.) Well, I served my time so on with the story.... Oh, I compressed the first and second chapters into one. I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer now ^_^ and, I got some reviews on the last chapter(s). Yay! Thanks *hugs everyone that reviewed* 

Pan - 18, Trunks - 23, Marron - 21, Uubu - 20, Goten - 22, and Bra - 17   
*****************************************************************   
Saiyan Games   
**Chapter Two: **Breakfast and Sparring   
**Story By:** Kitar   
**Edited By:** Fallen Virtue

Pan woke up and stretched, then looked at the clock. Six-thirty-five in the morning. "Good, that gives me time to make breakfast before I go find a sparring partner." 

She walked downstairs, yawning, and started to rumage through the kitchen. She grabbed a dozen eggs, a box of pancake mix, and about half of a loaf of bread. She mixed the pancakes up while the eggs were cooking, stopping every once in a while to move the eggs around to keep them from burning. Once the eggs were done, she started making the pancakes and toast. She placed four slices of bread in the toaster, then moved on to the pancakes. Her toast popped up, and she quickly replaced them with four more slices. The toaster popped for the second time just as her last pancake was being flipped onto the plate. Pan looked at her breakfast eight slices of toast, a dozen eggs, and a two foot high stack of pancakes. 

She sat down, and was about to dig in, when the doorbell rang. Pan sighed, got up, and walked to the door. "Who could be here this early?" She open the door to find a familiar face. "Uncle Goten! What are you doing home? I thought you're mission lasted till Sunday." 

"It was suppose to, but we got done early." He placed one hand behind his head, and smiled the Son grin. "I was hoping Gohan was home. I wanted to talk to him." 

"Well, Dad is on mission for the next three weeks. Hey! Why don't you stay for breakfast, and after we could spar for awhile?" Pan pushed Goten through the front door before he could decide. 

Once he saw the food his stomach made the desicion for him. "Of course I'll stay for breakfast. Actually thats what I wanted to ask your father, I've been on mission for so long all my food at home went bad, and without Mom around, I can't cook it any ways." Goten made a sad face, but it quickly disappeared when Pan handed him a plate with half of the pancake stack on it. 

They finished breakfast, and Goten went home to get his sparring armor. While Goten was gone, Pan ran up to her room to change into her armor. She looked at her two pairs of armor. Her sparring outfit and her battle outfit were both charred from ki blasts. She decided her battle armor was the least damaged and put it on. Glancing at her sparing gear, she made a mental note to polish both later. 

She walked downstairs and a few minutes later her uncle was back. Goten looked at the outfit she was wearing, raised an eyebrow [1], but said nothing. They went to the backyard and began stretching. After they had stretched enough they got into stance for a warm-up. 

Pan made the first move. She leapt at Goten with a fist extended, but at the last minute she pulled her hand back and kicked for his stomach. Goten anticipated the attack and moved to block his stomach. He caught Pan's foot, and threw her to the ground, causing her create a dent in the ground. She climbed out of the miniature crater, and got back into fighting stance. 

She glanced at Goten then said and said under her breath before charging straight at him. "Warm-up is over." 

Goten dodged, but was caught by a kick in the back and was sent hurling towards the ground. He caught himself just before he connected with the hard earth and spun around sharply. Pan was moving so fast all he could see were the blurred images she left behind. He shot several ki blasts at her, one grazed her arm and earned him a yelp. Goten turned quickly in the direction of the cry, and shot off another barrage of ki that missed. 

Pan pushed the hair out of her eyes, and shot a few blasts of her own back at her uncle. He dodged all of them, but one made a soild hit. While he glanced at himself to examine the damage, she launched another attack. 

Pan flew around behind him and yelled. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!" She released the blast and sent Goten hurtling through a row of trees. 

Goten groaned, dusting the ashes and wood splinters off himself before jumping into the air and flying above his niece. He let loose his own kamehameha and caught Pan in the back before she could get out of the way. The blast hit with full force, and sent Pan speeding to the ground. She landed on the ground with a large crash and Goten sent several more blasts towards her in her vulnerable state. The attacks struck Pan, and she cried out in pain just before blacking out. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Pan woke up in soft bed several hours later. It was dark outside, and her Uncle was sitting next to her in a chair taken from the kitchen. He noticed she was awake, and began questioning her at once. "Pan? Are you all right? I was so worried. Your Dad would kill me if anything happened to you! I was going to wait another hour and if you didn't wake up I was going to put you in a regeneration tank." 

She sat up, and yawned. "Yeah, Uncle Goten, I'm fine. There's no need for a regeneration tank. I'm surprised you got that strong since the last time I fought you." She looked at her Uncle's worried expression. "It's my fault, I underestimated you. You can stay in the spare room tonight if you want. I'm going to bed, I got to get up early tomorrow. There's food in the kitchen. Try not to burn down the house if you make something, okay? Goodnight." 

Pan rolled over, and when back to sleep. Goten sat there staring stupidly for a second before what she said sunk in.... FOOD!!! Goten was gone in the blink of an eye as he ran to the kitchen, nearly tripping over the chair he had dragged from   
there. Once he got to the kitchen he began looking around for something he knew how to make. He opened the cupboards and started digging threw them. 

"Hmmm, peanut butter, macaroni and cheese, a blue sock... Wait a minute. Are blue socks edible?" 

*****************************************************************   
[1] Battle is stronger than the Sparring and usually only used on missions.

The sparring armor and battle armor thing. I came up with, I just figure they have two pairs of armor one for sparring and another for missions, just like everyday clothes vs. dress clothes. Ok, I'll shut up now enough stupid theories from me. Hey, it longer than usual Yay me! ^_^ *Crosses her fingers* Please Review >.   
and tell me if my fight scene was bad or not ok? 

Characters are © Akira Toriyama (aka: Not Me)


	3. I'm Late! And the Tournament is Where!

Long time no updates *sorry* so much to do, and not enough time >. My computer is fixed Yay! ^_^ *glomps her older brother* Brothers can be useful when they want to be. Hey, I learned something today too. My mind is an organized mess. Okay, so its nothing too interesting... Oh well, on with the story right? 

Pan - 18, Trunks - 23, Marron - 21, Uubu - 20, Goten - 22, and Bra -17   
*****************************************************************   
Saiyan Games   
**Chapter Three: **I'm Late!!! And the Tournament is Where?!   
**Story By:** Kitar   
**Edited By:** Fallen Virtue

The sun was streaming through the window when Pan woke up. She yawned. "Wait a minute... the sun is already up? AHHHHH!!!! I'm late!!!" She threw on some clean clothes and ran downstairs to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, she found her uncle trying to boil an egg by running it under hot water. He burned his hand and dropped the egg into the sink for the fifth time. Pan raised an eyebrow, and wondered why the egg hadn't broken yet. Then he dropped it for the sixth time, and SPLAT, egg all over the sink. And Goten. 

An egg covered Goten turned to her and gave her a puppy dog face. "Can you make breakfast?" 

Pan looked at Goten, seeing how miserable he looked with the sad face he was making and she sighed, giving in. "All right, but I'm running late so I can't take too long." 

Goten's eyes lit up. He ran over to Pan and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you! You're the best niece in the whole world!" Goten began dancing around the kitchen, still holding onto Pan. 

"Okay Goten, enough, I need to make breakfast, so find someone else to bother for the next 10 minutes or so. Okay?" Pan pried Goten off and went to work making breakfast. 

She made a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, and set out a bowl of fruit. Then she went to find Goten. She discovered him talking to some kind of bug in the living room. "I spin kicked him and then I..." 

Pan walked up to her uncle and tapped him on the shoulder. "Umm... Goten? Breakfast is ready." 

"BREAKFAST!!!!" He forgot all about his bug friend and ran into the kitchen. 

Pan yelled to him as he ran past. "I have to go see where the tournament is being held. I forgot to write it down. I'll be back later, okay?" 

Goten didn't acknowledge anything she said until he had finished off all the scrambled eggs, and half the fruit. He paused for a second before yelling back. "Okay, I'll see you later then." 

Pan shook her head and walked out the door. She flew to the city, landed, and then began searching for the pizza shop. She had gone down 14 streets with no luck and it was almost lunch time. "I better find that place and fast, or Goten'll try making lunch." She pictured the house in her mind with him attempting to make lunch and cringed. Pan pushed her thoughts aside and glanced up at her surroundings. 

"Wait a minute, I remember this: Saiyan food, Changeling, and the Pizza Shop!" She ran inside the pizza shop nearly knocking over a couple coming out. The same bartender from before was there. She waved to Uubu and jogged over to the bulletin board. "Lets see... Ah, here it is, the Tournament. Saturday at 12:00 Noon... What?! It's at the palace? That means its an important tournament... Damn, I better get home before Goten blows up the house." 

Pan flew home still thinking about the tournament. "Why would the King want to find the strongest female on the planet? It doesn't make sense, King Vegeta thinks all women are too weak. There are only a handful he'll even let go on missions." Pan reached the house frustrated and completely confused. 

She walked into the house at three-twenty and found Goten talking to his bug friend again. "You really don't know where I can get a good meal, huh? You see, I'm starving to death because my niece is out right now and I don't know how to cook." Pan watched his conversation with the bug for a few minutes and then cleared her throat to get his attention. Goten spun around so fast he just about stepped on the bug. "Pan!!! You're home! Can you make lunch, err... supper? PLEASE?!?!?" 

Pan looked at her uncle's face and bowed her head in defeat once again. "Okay, but then I have to go train for a while, alright? Goten?!" She turned to him, but he was taking to the bug again. She began wondering if he really could understand what the bug was saying, or for that matter, if bugs could talk. "Oh well, I better get to work on the food..." 

Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten today. "...and I better make a lot of it." She walked into the kitchen and began looking for something to make. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Meanwhile, at the Palace** 

Vegeta reread the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

_ Dear Veggie, King of the Monkeys,_   
_ I demand you send me your son and daughter to take place in a tournament. If they win, I'll leave you and your pathetic little planet alone. However, if they lose or are killed, I'll blow your tiny, worthless, planet to kingdom come. I'll come by to pick up your brats a week from today. Thank you for your corporation._

_ Signed, Freiza_

He made a fist, crushing the letter. Not only had Freiza insulted him and his race, but he wanted Bra. His little princess. It'd be a cold day in Hell when he got her. Vegeta paced the floor. It'd been almost a week since the letter came. 

"I can't send Bra, there is no way she'll survive. Freiza knows that. He thinks he has me this time. Well, I'll just have to outsmart him again." Vegeta smirked and walked off the find "The Boy" and get a good spar in. "If that brat has to defend this planet, he's going to be ready. I'll make damn sure of that." 

*****************************************************************   
O.o The plot thickens, wait a minute, I have a plot? Why didn't you tell me! >.   
Characters are © Akira Toriyama (aka: Not Me)


	4. Tell the Brat

Lady Tomboy, thanks for telling me I have a plot.... For some reason having a plot seems important, I just can't seem to remember why..... ^_^* Oh well, SUGAR BUZZ!!! I swear I live on sugar buzzes >. Its 3:28am and I writing... Why am I AWAKE?!?!?!?! >. 

Pan - 18, Trunks - 23, Marron - 21, Uubu - 20, Goten - 22, and Bra - 17   
*****************************************************************   
Saiyan Games   
**Chapter Four: **Tell the Brat   
**Story By:** Kitar   
**Edited By:** Fallen Virtue

Pan had finished training for the day. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and sat down to polish her armor. Pan grabbed her training armor, squirted some polish on a rag and began polishing in slow circles. As she was burnishing, she thought about the tournament. 

"I have one day before the tournament... I think I'll rest tomorrow. Grandpa always told me its not good to burn yourself out the day before a tournament. Still, I wonder why it's at the palace... Well, no time to think about that now, I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Pan looked at her reflection in the armor, satisfied, she set it down, and picked up her battle armor. 

Goten watched his niece from the doorway. He was still thinking about yesterday's spar. He knew even before he even accepted that he'd win. Like his father before him and his older brother, he too was a Super Saiyan, but Pan didn't know that. He became a Super Saiyan on his last mission, which is why they got done early. 

As he watched Pan he wondered if she would become a ascend to that higher level someday too. They were rare, but the genes tended to run in families. If your father was a Super Saiyan, the chances of you becoming one were over a hundred times greater than someone with no Super Saiyans in their family. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**At the Palace** 

Trunks walked down a long dimly lit hallway, limping slightly, remembering his spar earlier with his father. "Geez, I don't know what Dad's problem is lately. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was trying to kill me." He turned right sharply and entered the women's wing. "Maybe Mom can tell me what's was wrong with him." 

He knocked on the door twice, then entered. Bulma was on her bed reading a book. She glanced up at her son and smiled. She closed her book, sat up, then looked at Trunks again. "Whats wrong? Trunks, you don't look like yourself today." 

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed by his mother. "I was wondering whats wrong with Dad. He has been acting really strange. He's sparring more and more frequently with me and each time he just about kills me. I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with him." 

Bulma saw the worried expression on his face. She knew what was bothering Vegeta, but she wasn't allowed to tell. "Well Trunks, I don't know whats bothering him, but I'll see to it if I can find out, okay?" She hated to lie to him, but she didn't have much of a choice. 

This seemed to reassure him a little and he got up to leave. "Okay, thanks Mom. I'll talk to you later then." 

Bulma watched as he walked out the door and sighed. "I have to get Vegeta to tell him... soon." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Pan had finished polishing her armor an hour ago. She flopped down on the couch and watched the sunset through the window. For the second time this week, she was watching the sunset. It brought back memories... 

Memories of her mother and grandparents, people long since gone, but those that she would never forget. She remembered her childhood, a time before her grandparents left, when the house was full of noise and confusion. Yet, somehow, everyone was always happy. Pan fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of those happy memories from long ago as the last rays of sunlight sank out of sight. 

Goten looked out the tiny window in the spare room at the sliver of moon rising into the sky. He wondered how his brother's mission was going. "Gohan, I hope you come home soon. I know Pan doesn't show it, but she misses you." He sighed staring up at the sea of stars. "Wherever you are I hope you're safe, for her sake." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**At the Palace** 

Vegeta had just finished talking to "the woman" and decided to tell Trunks about the letter. Well... Bulma sort of decided for him. He scowled as he marched down the main hallway of the training wing. "Brat!! I know you're here somewhere!! Get out here NOW!!!" He was beginning to hate having such a large training wing. 

Trunks heard his father yelling and stopped practicing to see what he wanted. He walked out of the medium sized gravity room he was training in and straight into Vegeta. 

"There you are boy, its about time! What, are you deaf?" 

He ignored his father's insults, by now he was used to them. "What do you want? Tell me because I'd like to get back to training." 

Vegeta smirked at this. "Well boy, I guess there is a little bit of me in you after all. I'll make this quick so you can continue. I received a letter from Freiza 4 days ago. In it, he stated that he wanted you and Bra to fight in a tournament. If you win he'll leave and never bother us again, but if you lose, he's going to blow up the planet." 

Trunks stared at his father in disbelief. "Blow up the planet?!? He wants Bra to fight? Everyone knows Bra has never had any training." Trunks sank to his knees and looked up at his father. "And what is one of us gets killed?" 

Vegeta glanced down at his son. "Then the other won't have a home to come back to." 

*****************************************************************   
Lots of scene switching here, and I don't think its the most interesting chapter. >. The next one will be more interesting I hope. O.o I'm getting close to the tournament... Review Please!!!! *gets on her hands and knees, and begs* PLEASE!!!!   
Characters are © Akira Toriyama (aka: Not Me)


	5. I Have a Plot?

Gomen for taking so long with this chapter, I've had the dreaded writer's block ARGGG!!! It sucked, A LOT!!!! *Glomps all the patient reviewers for not killing her* Any ways, back to the real world.... Lots of yelling at the beginning of this chapter...... O.o I'm still surprised, I have a plot.... Wow..... ^_^* Oh, and I got my first flame: _Echo - oh gawd..THAT WAS BULL SHIT! YOU SUCK BITCH!_ --- Well, that it I can't figure out what I did that was bull shit.... >. Oh well, they only seem to have read the first chaper, and they signed as anonymous so I can't ask what I did wrong.... On with they story ^_^ 

Pan - 18, Trunks - 23, Marron - 21, Uubu - 20, Goten - 22, and Bra - 17   
*****************************************************************   
Saiyan Games   
**Chapter Five: **I Have a Plot?   
**Story By:** Kitar   
**Edited By:** No One! AHHHH!!!!! This could be a bad thing...

It was 3:00am in the morning, Vegeta had been awake since 2:00, and decided it was time for Trunks to begin his training for the day. He headed straight for Trunks' room, when he was about half way there he stopped took a deep breath and yelled "BRAT IT'S TIME TO GET UP, YOU HAVE A LOT OF TRAINING TO DO, AND NOT A LOT OF TIME!!!!!!!" He had probably woke up "The Women" and half the Palace as well, but he didn't care. He waited for another 10 seconds before adding "IF YOU ARE NOT UP, AND OUT HERE IN ONE MINUTE, YOU WILL NOT GET ANY BREAKFAST!!!!!" 

Less then a minute later Trunks appeared in front of Vegeta. Still half asleep, and with a severe case of bed head Trunks groggily looked at his father "Yeah, what do you want? Its 3:00 in the morning." 

Vegeta smirked at his half asleep son. "Training begins... NOW!!" 

Trunks' eyes got wide, and he stared at his father "You're kidding me?!?! I know I have a lot of training to do, but is 3:00 IN THE MORNING!!! No one else is awake, so why should I be?" He turned and started to head back to his room. 

Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the shirt and spun him around so they were face to face. "NO ONE ELSE is in charge of SAVING THE PLANET, NO ONE ELSE is the PRINCE OF THIS PLANET, AND NO ONE ELSE is MY SON. The rest of the planet can be LAZY and SLEEP, but YOU are getting up, and training NOW!" Vegeta continued yelling as he drug a now wide awake Trunks down the hall towards the training wing. 

~2 Hours Later~   
(a.k.a: 5:00am) 

A blue ki blast whizzed past just missing Trunks, as he spun sharply, and dodged to the left. Another blast flew by singeing the shoulder pad of his armor. Vegeta laughed, and continued throwing attacks "What's the matter Boy? Getting tired, or are you just slow? As fun as target practice is, I'd really like a good spar. So, quit dodging, and attack already." 

Trunks ignored his Father, and continued dodging. He was trying to get close enough to Vegeta to get in a good shot without him noticing. "Hey come on, I'm trying, and why doesn't Bra have to train she's going to fight too isn't she?" 

"Quit your whining Brat, and to answer your question, yes Bra is suppose to fight too." Vegeta paused, and smirked, "but you don't really think I'd let Bra go on a mission, especially one this important do you?" Vegeta sent several more blasts in Trunks direction. 

Trunks blocked one blast, and evaded the others, then did an aerial flip and landed behind his Father. He quickly took advantage of this, and struck Vegeta's back with a large blast. This caused Vegeta to fly across the room and slam into the wall. Trunks watched his father stand up, and get back into fighting stance, "But didn't Freiza say both of us HAD to fight?" 

Vegeta looked at his son, and shook his head, "With Bulma for mother I figured you'd have more sense than that Boy. If I send Bra, she will get killed for certain, and planet Vegeta will be destroyed. However, Freiza has never seen Bra, in fact very few people have. So, I plan on using a substitute." 

Trunks looked at his father like he was crazy " A substitute? Where are you going to get a convincing substitute? Huh? Tell me!!!" 

***************************************************************** There you go, shorter than usual I know... Sorry, I'll try to write more next time ok? Many hugs for the reviewers I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter ok? I think the writer's block is finally going away... ^_^ 


End file.
